Mixtures of acrylamide and N,N'methylenebisacrylamide dispersed in an aqueous medium have been catalyzed and injected into earthen formations for a plurality of years wherein the aqueous solution is catalyzed with a sufficient amount of the polymerization catalyst so as to cause the mixture of monomeric acrylamide and the monomeric bisacrylamide to form a substantial gelled material in the earthen formation and thereby block the permeation of water in the area of the gel. The aqueous solutions of this mixture of monomers have been used with various additives in order to achieve various diverse effects in the earthen formations. These uses vary from stabilization of the soil, waterproofing of concrete or masonry surfaces, hydraulic cement compositions, for the prevention of gas loss during gas drilling and other drilling operations such as oil wells and the like.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of a treatment of earthen formations, and more particularly, earthen formations around sanitary sewer joints that are filled with said gel to control ground water infiltration. The invention also covers said gel in a dried soil application where there is no water in the storm sewer joint and the soil around the sewer is dry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The idea of using mixtures of acrylamide and N,N'methylenebisacrylamide in aqueous solutions for the stabilization of soil was developed in the early 1950's. Reference is made to the U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,801,983; 2,801,984; 2,801,985; 2,868,753; 2,940,729; 3,056,757; 3,136,360; and 3,223,163, all of which patents are incorporated herein by reference.